ScarecrowMask
ScarecrowMask is the second-in-command of the Nightmare Five Recon Team, highly trained by PeucoMask for sabotaging and espionage, used, like all the N5 members, by Potato. Personality In contrast to his superior, ScarecrowMask is emotive, and a sensitive soul. He often thinks about how to react to any situation, rather than to charge recklessly, he usually tries to be merciful, as well, which does lead to people constantly using him as their punching bag, but he accepts it, because he's scared of killing anyone, due to him overthinking it and feeling like he'd hurt their families. ScarecrowMask, despite being such a sensitive soul, is also a very trustful person, which, even behind his BoN gig, allows him to be empathic and keep secrets from others, if you need to confess anything, you can always put your trust on him. History Born in Chile's fifth region and growing in the countryside, the Brotherhood quickly got him enrolled on the Nightmare Project to teach future Nocturnes the ropes of their organization, he was assigned to the Nightmare Five unit after realizing his camouflage abilities could be exploited. Robbed Blind! Back to Square One! After defeating some Alien Shamers, FlamingoMask, IkaMask and CondorMask went have some drinks at a nearby bar in San Antonio, it was deserted, abandoned, even, but was apparently run by five shady unknown Nocturnes, counting him, he masked himself as a humble, sensitive waiter, but almost dropped character and slipped the secret, thankfully, HoundMask shut him up, meanwhile, MushroomMask had brewed some of his toxins into their beverages, causing Flamingo, Ika, and Condor to fall asleep, allowing them to rob them of both the Ika Sticker, and FlamingoMask's belt, as tasked by the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * Scythe: '''his tool of the trade, he carries a long scythe which he uses for combat. * '''Dismemberment Survival: '''We don't know how, but he can survive being pulled apart and being even capable of putting himself back together. * '''Shadow Substitute: ScarecrowMask is capable of generating up to three clones of himself which explode into hay once destroyed, these clones are independant and can fight on their own. * 'Scarecrow Transformation: '''he's capable of turning himself into a real scarecrow in order to go camouflaged. * 'Shadow Manifest: '''Like all Brotherhood Members, he's capable of using the Shadow Manifest, usually as a getaway maneuver to avoid damage. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''He might be able of surviving getting dismembered, but he is still weak to light-based damage. * '''Fire: '''He is prone to catching fire, he can still survive it, but it hurts him enough to call off a retreat. * '''Too Sensitive: '''Because of having such a big heart, he's easily fooled by manipulating him into letting his victims live. Trivia * ScarecrowMask is based on a Scarecrow, a straw dummy used to protect crops, which, ties into his personality being somewhat protective and recluse, he'd rather stay in a known place rather than moving into dangerous territories. * ScarecrowMask is, thus far, the only Nocturne from a location in South America that isn't Mexico, this being Chile. * ScarecrowMask's sensitive soul also allows him to write poetry, which he gives away at the local bazaar, in hopes of one day becoming a famous writer. * ScarecrowMask's favourite actor is Ray Bolger. * He is owner of the Nightmare Five's base of operations, in his old shack at Laguna Verde, Chile. * ScarecrowMask is, so far, the weakest link of the N5, in the offensive field, however...some say he has a second, stronger form. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs